


Baby's got blue eyes

by Dannolover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Friendship, SEAL Steve McGarrett, Sad Danny "Danno" Williams, Separations, Team Bonding, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannolover/pseuds/Dannolover
Summary: Steve has to leave for another mission with his seal team, Danny and his crew are not handling it well. Steve has a way of making his Danno feel slightly better
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: McDanno





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Elton John's voice when he sang this song. I had to add a story to it! I really hope you all like it. Reviews are love, Please comment....Wish me luck

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say

Blue eyes holding back the tears  
Holding back the pain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And he's alone

Again  
Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a clear blue sky  
Watching over me

Blue eyes  
Ooh I love blue eyes  
When I'm by his side  
Where I long to be

I will see  
Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home again

Danny did not want to wake up. EVER. He wanted to stay in bed curled up with Steve forever. This was going to be his last weekend with Steve. The love of his life was leaving on another god forsaken mission with his seal team to another god forsaken place doing god knew what and god knows how dangerous it was going to be. Danny hated these times. He really wanted Steve to be officially retired from the Navy. If only.

Danny knew who Steve was. Hell, he was proud of who Steve was. He wanted Steve to be safe and not have to worry about his well being. It was bad enough he was a neanderthal all the time, but at least then Danny was his back up. He could keep an eye out on Steve. He could reel in Steve's dangerous behavior if it got out of hand or over confident. Danny knew, just knew Steve is more then capable of taking care of himself. But, ever since they became a couple, Danny could not fathom not being his one and only back up. He was madly in love with Steve. He knew Steve loved him just as much, but, still. You know. It hurt to let him go.

So, with trepidation, he woke and started his day. When he came downstairs to make coffee and breakfast, he saw Steve was on his way back from his swim. They had this timing down to a science. As soon as Steve made an appearance in the kitchen, Danny would be waiting for him with a cup of coffee just like Steve likes it. Butter and all.

Then they would talk about their day ahead, make plans, if any, with the rest of the misfits they worked with. Today was Friday. No new cases were pending. That meant that this weekend they were off. It wasn't always the case. Small miracles. What with Steve leaving and Danny being extra clingy, it would have been a rough time for both of them. As predicted, Steve walked in, kissed his Danno on the lips and smiled as he took his cup of coffee.

'Morning sunshine', Steve said after kissing him.

Danny smiled at his love and spoke softly, 'babe, we got to invite our friends over tomorrow for a goodbye dinner for you. You know they will be expecting it!'

Steve smiled into his coffee mug and shook his head in a agreed manner 'I know. We will tell them today at the office. I was thinking of throwing some steaks on the grill and pasta made by you. Your famous pasta salad. I want to have some before I have to leave.'

Danny put his mug down and hugged Steve. Steve did the same and held on to Danny. They stood there lost in their own thoughts. Danny swore he was not going to cry. He felt Steve tighten his hold on him and he did the same. They moved enough to look at each other with sad smiles and kissed slowly. They both wanted to make sure the other knew how hard it was for the both of them. Saying goodbye indefinitely was always hard. The lazy kisses turned into pecks on the cheek, jaw, behind the ear. Anywhere Steve could. He wanted to savor Danny's smell, flavor and the feel of his body flush against him. Commit to memory for the long haul. Night knew how long this mission was going to be.

They finished their breakfast and headed upstairs for a little love in the shower. As with every morning, they were all over each other. But, as soon as they stepped into the office, it was all business. Their team know of them being together, but, they always kept it professional. One of the many things they had agreed to when they had set some ground rules at the beginning. They would steal a few kisses in the car on their way to a crime scene or when the offices were empty. But, their main goal at work was work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me as I go where my muse takes me. She is a little frazzled by the whole McDanno world. She kept badgering me till I put her thoughts into words to you all!

It was past lunch at the office on a Friday, the last day of work for Steve and his team. He would be leaving for his mission come Monday morning. The whole team were catching up on paperwork. So far they had been lucky that no new cases had come in. Danny was all work like nothing was going on. Steve admired that about him. When Danny was at work, he was all about work. Steve would catch glimpses of Danny hard at work at his computer, only getting up to get coffee and shooting a wink and a sweet smile when their eyes would meet. 

Lou was the first one to break the day long silence around four thirty and announced that their fearless leader should call it a day and send everyone home. That way they would have more time to prepare for tomorrow nights festivities. Steve officially announced the end of the day and bid everyone a good night with a 'see you all tomorrow. Be on time, or I dock your pay.'

Danny as always huffed 'babe, you cannot dock anyones pay on a day off, just because they came late to your farewell party.'

'Watch me.' Said Steve and gave his best lopsided smile to the gang. Tani and Lou just ignored him and left with Tani dragging Junior along with her. Adam had left without any words of goodbye. Danny and Steve were the only ones left. So Steve grabbed Danny by the waist and pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Danny's hands grabbed Steve's neck and pulled his body flush to Steve. 

'Come on, lets get out of here and go home and get nekkid.' Danny said trying to sound like a horny teenager.

Steve laughed a full bellied laugh that caused Danny to break his smile and just stare at Steve. Danny could not believe that this man trained by the US government to be a deadly soldier could be so sweet and loving. Danny loved every inch of Steve. Danny also knew that Steve loved every inch of him. They showed their love for each other whenever they made love or just sat on the sofa after a hards work and made out. Nothing urgent, just sweet kisses to convey their love for one another. Danny took Steve's hand and led him out of the building towards their car to go home.

Once they arrived home, they changed and got into the kitchen to marinate the steaks and pre-prepare some of the food for tomorrow. They knew their team would not come empty handed, but as the hosts of the party, they wanted to make sure majority of the food was going to be provided. They moved around the kitchen while sending sweet smiles to one another and a kiss here, a touch there, a little sweet kiss no the shoulder or a caress of the hip or a squeeze of the ass. That would be Steve. He just loved Danny's round globes. He thought they were perfect. 'World's perfect ass,' he would say if asked.

They made a deal, go home, prepare the food for tomorrow and then spend the rest of the night and half of the morning making love. No getting out of bed, except to use the facilities or for food. They both wanted to just feel each other and be with each other. Steve needed this to get him thru the Dannyless days ahead of him. Danny needed this to get him thru days of not being with his lover. They finished up the preparations and cleaned the dishes and headed off to bed, Hand in hand and a few heated kisses in-between.

Once they got to the bedroom, it was all hands on deck, Steve undressed Danny and Danny did the same for Steve. They kissed while undressing each other. Danny's tongue invading Steve's mouth like it had claimed it as his own. Steve moaned into Danny's mouth and when they were both naked, they got on the bed with Danny straddling Steve and moving kissing Steve from his lips to his cheek, to this jaw down to his neck. Danny proceeded to mark Steve's neck with a nice sweet hickey to make sure that whenever Steve looked in the mirror, he would see it and that he would remember Danny. All Steve could do was moan and buck his hips to meet Danny's.

Once Danny was satisfied with the mark he left on Steve's collarbone, he continued his ministrations downwards. First, he took Steve's right nipple into his mouth and lapped it up like he was hungry and he could milk Steve. Steve's hand grabbed Danny's head like he wanted Danny to stay there forever doing what he was doing. But, Danny had other plans to make Steve wither and burn with desire. Danny, once satisfied that the nipple was rock hard, moved to the left nipple and did the same love making to it, all the while Steve was bucking his hips trying to get some friction on his dick that was throbbing and needed immediate attention, Danny allowed Steve to hump him, but, when he felt Steve close to loosing it, he would move his hips away leaving Steve to buck into thin air.

Steve was getting impatient and grunted his disapproval. All Danny did was smile and continue his path down to the golden ticket. Steve's cock was something to admire, he and Danny had done comparison once upon a time when they were both a little tipsy on a few long boards. Ok maybe more then a few. Danny continued his love making to where Steve wanted him. His throbbing red angry cock. Danny looked up at Steve before taking him into his mouth and winked at Steve and went to town with Steve's cock. 

Danny, at first, kissed a sweet little kiss on the to of the head of the cock. Then he kissed the sides, and then the little G-spot under the head, before taking Steve into his mouth and meeting Steve's eyes while he sucked slow and steady and watched his seal fall apart. Steve's eyes were dark and spoke volumes to Danny. At the moment they conveyed love and adoration and a little anger to stop playing and get him off. Danny finally took pity on Steve and signaled for Steve to fuck his mouth. Steve took Danny by the head as he started to buck his hips into Danny's inviting mouth. Steve was so close, he could feel it. Danny could feel it. Steve's cock had gotten harder on his tongue and Steve was starting to loose his rhythm. So Danny did what he does just to watch Steve watch him. Danny let go of Steve's cock and moved up his body to kiss Steve and while straddling him, He slowly lowered himself onto Steve's cock. Steve and Danny both moaned at the sensation of being so connected. 

Danny started to moved back and forth on Steve's cock and Steve raised his hips to piston Danny's ass. They found their rhythm and fucked while they tried to kiss. Their kisses were getting sloppy and unmanageable. All Steve could concentrate on was Danny's sweet tight hole caressing his cock to bring him to the edge. Danny was loosing his own rhythm. Steve wanted to fuck Danny harder then he was currently doing, so, he pulled Danny to him and under him. All the while not exiting his hole. When the position were reserved, Steve took one of Danny's leg and put it over his shoulder and started to slam into him harder and faster. They both were now covered in a sheen of sweat. Steve changed his angle just this side of right and he got his wish. Hitting Danny's prostate and making Danny scream louder. They both started a mantra of each others names. Steve was the first one to loose control and before he erupted inside Danny, he took Danny's cock and started to vigorously pumping him. Steve came and his hitting Danny's prostate with his cock over and over again made Danny see stars.

When the high was gone, Steve collapsed on top of Danny and stayed there till he got his breath back. When he tried to move, Danny held him in place and requested in a small meek voice to not move. Danny said 'I want to feel your weight on top of me, Steve. I want to remember this night and all our nights together. I am already missing you and you haven't even left yet. God, I love you so much.' With that, Danny held on for dear life or Steve. Same thing in his mind. Steve held Danny just as tightly fighting back tears. He knew if he tried to talk right there and then, he would loose his control and cry like a baby. He couldn't do that, even if he wanted to, he had to be strong for Danny. His Danny. His life. His savior. His everything.

Steve could hear Danny sniffle and knew he may have more of a control on his emotions then Danny. Danny who was very much willing to bare it all for Steve was currently crying quietly so as not to let Steve know. But, Danny knew it was futile. They both knew each other better then anyone else. Even their parents or their siblings. Anyone. Steve moved just enough to look at Danny and kiss him sweetly and slowly. He wanted to convey his love and his understanding to the love of his life. Steve wiped Danny's tears with his thumb and smiled a sad smile to show he was effected just as much as him. 

Steve pulled out of Danny and pulled Danny to him so they were both curled into each other and Steve started to caress Danny's hair and talk sweet nothings to him. Anything to calm his love. Seeing Danny sad made his day worse. He could handle the toughest criminals, jump of rooftops and walk of pain like it was nothing. He could plan a deadly attack on terrorists and not blink an eye, he could even take on five to six men on his own and not break a sweat. But, seeing Danny like this was not something he could handle. He needed Danny to always be happy. He wanted Danny to always be happy. He had had his heart broken by Rachel in the worst way possible, so it was Steve's mission to always make his Danny smile. 

Danny stopped sniffling after a while and Steve was there kissing his forehead and assuring him that he would be back and they would be together again and Steve promised to call any chance he got. Danny looked up at Steve and smiled his sweet smile kissed Steve on the lips and said 'I am so sorry. I should be strong for you, babe. But, the thought of not sharing this bed with you is not something I am ever going to get used to.' Steve hugged him tighter and agreed with a long suffering sigh. He knew the feeling. He had gotten used to Danny always being there with him. Even when they fought, they would find each other in their sleep and wake up curled. All anger forgotten or forgiven, replaced with longing looks and sweet morning kisses over breakfast. They stayed that way for a few more minutes before Steve suggested they shower before bed. Danny agreed and they took a shower together while fooling around and got into bed to make love all over again till they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Steve and Danny were done preparing the rest of the food. They took a afternoon nap on the lanai where Steve had installed a free standing hammock on Danny's insistence, of course. They were as always curled into one another, this time with Steve's head resting on Danny's shoulder while Danny comforted his lover. It was Steve's turn to get a little emotional about leaving Danny. His Danny. his crazy arms swinging, ranting and raving about Steve's inability to follow rules and stay safe during shoot outs, Danny. Danny was his guiding light to happiness. Steve without Danny was nothing. He may have a ton of accolades from the navy or be a seal who can face down terrorists, but, without Danny, he was nothing. He knew that. He hoped Danny knew that. 

Danny and Steve had come to a decision that Steve would uber to pearl. He wanted to see Danny at their home. He wanted to remember Danny in their home safe and sound. Not emotional or sad at pearl saying goodbye. It was going to be tough. He had a plan to make Danny laugh before he left. He wanted to make sure he saw Danny in his element and it was going to be how Steve was going to remember him. He knew Danny would love it. He may complain and rant about his music choices, but, in the end, Danny loved his music. Danny's eyes were beautiful. The first time Steve turned up the radio to 'Sexy Eyes', he had Danny and only Danny on his mind during the duration of that song. He had told Danny this after they got together. Danny had called him a goof and proceeded to make love to him. It was during their first week together. It was beautiful. Music to Steve was like Danny's love. It made him smile. Now, Danny had also come to appreciate it. he had all the love songs from the last twenty years on a CD. It was all instrumental music, but they used that music to make love to. It was awesome. It was a whole new level of love making.

After their mutual nap and lovingly comforting each other, they got up and got dressed. Their friends would be starting to come any minute now. They started the party at three. They wanted to take as much time as possible to spend with each other. As soon as they came downstairs, they heard the door open. Steve headed to the kitchen with a quick kiss to Danny's lips while Danny headed to the door to greet their guest. It was Adam with Jerry and Eddie. Danny smiled at them and took the dishes they brought to the kitchen where Steve was just making the dressing for the home made salad. Danny had made some pasta and Steve had made salad, marinated steaks and got ingredients for a cheese cake. All thanks to lessons from Danny's mom. 

They grabbed a large cooler from the garage, filled it with ice and loaded all the beer into it. This way they could have ice cold beer and be outside swimming or just hanging around. It was a rule that Steve implemented, two beers and you were no longer allowed to enter the ocean. As Steve would put it, 'I did not go to become a seal to rescue some drunks from the ocean.' Danny had agreed and that rule had been set in stone. 

Another hour later the whole gang was there and the drinks were flowing and the laughter was addicting. No matter how sad Danny or Steve were, their Ohana knew how to make them laugh. Steve said he would be right back and went into the house. He specifically told Danny to stay put and he had a surprise for him. Steve came back with his guitar and sat next to Danny on the bench of the patio furniture and Danny looked at him and smiled. He knew Steve would sing him a song. He knew Steve so well. 

Steve spoke while adjusting his guitar on his lap, and looked at his Ohana saying, 'a long time ago, I heard this song called 'sexy eyes' on the radio while Danny and I were heading to a crime scene. The radio was playing a song called 'Sexy eyes'. I almost instantly associated that song with Danny's eyes. Incase you were all blind and not able to understand, Danny has the most beautiful eyes, I have ever seen. They are the shade of blue that even nature cannot duplicate. It was one of the many things that made me fall in love with him.'

Tani, who was listening while sitting a little too close to Junior, said 'why can't men be like this with women. Why are only the gay men romantic like this. You see how unfair this is to us women? Danny, I wish I had your man, man! Shaking her head and looking around to the group of men around her and seeing nothing but mass confusion on their faces making her even more frustrated. 

Danny snickered and hugged Steve from behind and said in a mock angry tone, 'babe, I love you, but you get your own man and leave my man alone! You hear me.'

Steve furrowed his brows while looking at Danny and said in confusion 'I thought you only called me babe?'

'Babe, I call everybody 'babe'. It's a New Jersey thing. I call you something else...remember.' Danny winked at Steve and watched as the seal blushed as he was called the sex god by Danny when they were alone! 

Steve cleared his throat and got everyones attention 'I want to sing this song for Danny. I hope you all like it, I have been practicing this song for a long time. Bare with me as I lay out my heart to Danny.' He then turned to Danny and said 'This song is for you about your eyes. I could not sing 'sexy eyes', so I practiced this song instead. I hope you like it Danno.' Steve cleared his throat again and began...

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say

Steve watched Danny's eyes tear up and knew this was the right song for him today. Danny put his head on Steve's shoulder while his arm went around Steve's back. He was careful he did not disturb Steve's guitar playing hand. So Steve kissed Danny's blonde head and continued

Blue eyes holding back the tears  
Holding back the pain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And he's alone  
Again

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a clear blue sky  
Watching over me

Blue eyes  
Ooh I love blue eyes  
When I'm by his side  
Where I long to be  
I will see

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home again

Steve put the guitar down to a loud applause and everyone stood up and came up to him to congratulate him on his singing. Danny stayed behind till everyone was done. When Steve turned around, he found Danny looking at him like he had hung the moon. Or maybe he had discovered the universe. Steve and Danny both moved towards each other and hugged as tightly as possible. Danny was the first one to break the silence, 'That was beautiful babe. Really. I loved the song. You picked this song for me?' When Steve nodded his head in affirmation, Danny shook his head like he couldn't believe anyone could love him this much. He reached Steve's lips on his tip toes and kissed the seal with complete abandonment. Before the kiss got to heavy, they separated and Danny rested his head on Steve's shoulder. He took a shuddering breath when a thought occurred to him. 

He turned to Steve and smiled and said, 'you have the first dance song all picked out. Don't you?' When all Steve did was smile, Danny smiled as well and called him a crazy goof and announced that a proposal in needed in order for there to be a wedding...Steve smiled and kissed Danny and went about cooking the food and enjoying the rest of the evening with his friends. 

Everyone stayed well past midnight. And then some. By the time the last guest left, Danny and Steve were too exhausted to do anything else but sleep curled into each other. The next day, after their breakfast was done, Steve had some papers he needed Danny to sign. He knew he was stalling till the last minute, but knowing Danny, this was his best bet. He needed for Danny to sign some papers to show he would be the next of kin on his military forms, incase anything happened. The navy would know who to contact. Steve needed it to be Danny. When Danny was done with the lunch dishes, he saw Steve sitting at the dinning room table with papers in front of him. He had an inkling of what they were. He knew he had to sign them, but, he really did not want to think of the worst case scenario. 

Steve explained to him that it was just a formality and that he would come back to Danny, just as he is. Danny knew that the promise held no weight. It was an empty promise. The dangerous situation that Steve was going in, there were no guarantees. Here on the island Danny was already listed as his next of kin and vice versa. But, Steve needed it to be official in his Navy paperwork as well. So Danny signed his name. Not happy to do it, but, also, he knew, that if anything, god forbid, were to happen, he wanted to be the first one to know. Steve knew how much it took Danny to sign these papers without any ranting or raving. Steve took the papers and put them inside his briefcases he had for his navy job. He then took Danny by the hand and hugged him tight and conveyed to him his appreciation. Danny held on to Steve as if this was his lifeline and he would drown if he let go.

Sunday was coming to an end. Danny and Steve were sitting in their respective chairs by the beach with long boards in one hand and hanging on to each other with the other hand. They spent the day with each other. No phone calls, no leaving the house, no visitors. Gracie and Charlie called. They were in London with their mother so that phone call was the only one they took. Their team knew to only call them in case of a case or extreme emergency. 

Danny was the first one to finish his beer, so he put it down on the table and got up, not letting go of Steve's hand. Steve watched him move from his chair to his lap. Danny sat down on Steve's lap and his hands immediately went to Danny's waist. Danny's hands went to Steve's neck and he curled into Steve's lap. He looked at Steve and said in almost a whisper, 'it is quite handy to have a tall boyfriend. Besides, I was getting a little lonely over there without you.'

Steve kissed Danny and spoke just as softly as Danny was talking, 'you know we were holding hands, we have been in constant physical contact today, except for when we had to use the facilities.' 

Danny smiled a sad smile and curled up tighter and kissed Steve and put his full love into the kiss. Hoping to imprint that kiss into Steve's memory so that it helps Steve to be safe and know he has this to come home to.

Danny knows he is the lucky one, he is going to be surrounded by his friends, family and in another week with his children, but, Steve, is going to be all alone. Danny needs to make sure Steve has a handful of fresh memories to rely upon when he starts to feel lonely and he starts to miss Danny. The hickey that Danny gave him on Friday and yesterday, were still there and as dark as ever. Steve was whining about answering too many questions from his fellow seal team, but, Danny saw that there was so real heat to the whining. Just Steve being Steve. 

They both got up and made their way inside and Steve went upstairs while Danny made sure all the doors and windows were locked and that the alarm was set, before he joined Steve in the bedroom. Danny saw Steve's briefcase and his duffle bag ready to go sitting near the door. He wondered, if only for a short time, if he were to hide it all, would Steve's plans to leave get cancelled. Danny scratched that idea and thought of making love to Steve instead.

Steve was naked and in bed looking like a fucking x rated movie star. His tall, dark and handsome looks were more prominent when he was naked. Danny had the pleasure of seeing this every fucking day. Ever. Fucking. Day. Life was good. It was great. If Steve didn't have to leave, his life would be perfect. So Danny did the only thing that he could do in this situation. He started to get naked in front of Steve. He started to sway his hips, while unbuttoning his shirt. Steve's eyes went darker and wider watching Danny. Steve thought Danny was a embodiment of sexiness. His ability to make Steve drool was noteworthy. 

Danny finished unbuttoning his shirt and went on to unbutton his pants, he never wore a belt, so that was not an issue. Danny slowly pulled his zipper down and watched as Steve's eyes followed his every move. When Danny was done with his pants, he put his hand inside and pulled out his cock to point it at Steve and asked in a husky voice 'would you like some of this?'

All Steve could do was nod while his eyes were glued to Danny's groin and said in a desperate voice 'yes please'.

Danny pulled his pants down with his boxers, and moved away from them and went to the bed where Steve had his hands out, waiting for Danny to take his one hand and get on the bed with Steve. Steve proceeded to kiss all thoughts out of Danny and his mind. The only thing that was going thru their mind was fuck. Fuck. Fuck

Steve and Danny kissed till breathing became an issue for both of them. Steve looked at Danny's face and asked 'Danny. I need you tonight babe. I need you to fuck me. You need to fuck me real hard Danny. I need to feel you for days. Please Danny. Please.'

Danny could only nod before he sat up and cradled Steve and made love to his mouth using his tongue. Danny's tongue was something else. Steve had fantasies of Danny's tongue. Even though the blonde and he shared a bed, Steve often had sex dreams of Danny's tongue. Danny was currently sucking his tongue and making Steve make noises he didn't know he could make. Danny was in his element. Danny making love to Steve was things that sex dreams were made of. Danny finished with Steve's mouth and went straight to Steve's nipple and gave it the same vigorous treatment as he did the last time. Steve, all he could do was hang on and pray that this love making session would last all night long. 

Danny moved to the next nipple, but then strayed even lower to Steve's cock. He took his cock into his mouth and pushed the thumb of his one hand against the entrance of Steve's hole. Steve used the last of his brain cells to reach for the lube inside the nightstand and passed it to Danny, who then coated his fingers with the lube and entered Steve. The whole time not letting go of Steve's cock from his mouth. Danny started to hum his appreciation of Steve's cock and the taste of him that was now imbedded on Danny's tongue. Danny loved the salty, bitter, pineapple induced, musky taste of Steve. It was addicting. 

Steve warned Danny that he was getting close so Danny pulled himself away reluctantly and went about putting lube on his own cock and entering Steve slowly so as not to hurt him. Steve hardly ever bottomed. It was always Danny who was the bottom. Danny didn't mind. He liked being the bottom. But, every once in a while, Steve would request for Danny to fuck him and fuck him Danny would. Inch by inch and with soothing words to Steve Danny sat flushed to Steve. Danny waited for Steve to give a go ahead before he started his fucking. Danny started slow and then picked up speed. Then he would slow down again and pick up speed. This went on for a while then Danny removed his cock from Steve's ass and asked him to turn around. Danny entered Steve from behind while hugging his waist. It was a little weird for Danny. As Steve was so much taller then him, but Steve always liked this position. Danny seems to hit his prostate better at this angle. 

Danny banging Steve at this position was hitting all the right spots for Steve. He took his cock in his own hand and started to pump it in the same rhythm as Danny was fucking him in. Danny was making sounds that made Steve realize he was close. Steve himself was close and just one more aggressive push from behind had him seeing starts and crying out Danny's name over and over again. Danny on the other hand was in his own bliss when his own orgasm hit after Steve's muscles inside him griped his cock like a vice. He came screaming Steve's name as well.

Steve turned around to find Danny and hug him close. This was their last night and he wanted to be surrounded by everything Danny. Danny's smell, his touch, his kisses, his breath...everything.They traded lazy kisses till they fell asleep holding each other. Knowing that this night was going to be their last till whenever.

Then next morning when Danny woke up and went downstairs, Steve was already ready in his full camouflage navy duds and was waiting for Danny to make an appearance. As soon as Danny saw him, he ran to Steve and hugged his waist and hid his face in Steve's neck. Steve held on tight to Danny and buried his face in Danny's hair. They held onto each other and without words they took comfort. Steve was the first one to break the silence.

"I am sorry Danny. I was supposed to leave at 9, but, when I came down to go swimming, my phone rang and they wanted me to come ASAP. I was just about to wake you up, but I had a few things I needed to finish before leaving and thought it would be best to just concentrate on your face when I leave.'

Danny looked up at Steve with tears in his eyes and smiled a sad smile and just shook his head no. It conveyed all to Steve. Don't apologize. Don't go. Don't talk. Don't stop kissing me. Every don't that Danny could think of for this moment. He hot up on his tip toes and kissed Steve. He kissed him till there was a danger of dying from lack of oxygen tot he body. Steve stood a few steps from Danny. He still had Danny's hand in his and spoke softly, 'Danny, my ride is here. I got to go babe. Don't do anything crazy. Make sure you are also in one piece when I get back. And, remember. I love you with all my being.'

'Steve, babe, I promise to be careful and I want the same from you. Okay? Come back in one piece. I love you with all my being and I will be here waiting. I promise.'

With those last words and one last peck on the lips, Steve picked up his duffle bag and his briefcase, and left. Danny went tot he door to watch Steve put his belongings in the trunk of the car and get in the front seat. Steve turned to Danny one last time and drew him a heart in the air and mouthed I love you. Danny smiled and did the same to Steve and then the car left. Leaving Danny there watching the car disappear around the corner. Danny slowly closed the door and took a deep breath and went upstairs to start his work day. He was going to miss Steve. What made him smile was that when Steve returned, it would be to Danny. Not to anyone else. Steve and Danny. They belonged together. Nor matter what. Danny was going to spend his next free day shopping for a wedding ring for Steve. He was going to propose to Steve and there was not a negative thought in his brain. All he could think about was happiness had finally found him. He looked towards the sky and thanked God for Steve.


End file.
